


【拔杯】领结假说

by summer8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer8/pseuds/summer8
Summary: 某天，Will突然意识到Hannibal总是系着硕大的领结。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. 前因

那是一个下午，他上完课正在FBI的法医办公室里和同事们唠嗑，因为Jack他们刚刚开完会，因此难得大家都在。

于是他们开始无聊地说着鸡毛蒜皮的小事，打发时间，等着待会一起出去吃饭。

Alana走进来的时候，看着一屋子西装革履的男人们正七歪八扭地坐在办公室里，突然就想起自己中午在网上看到的假说，忍不住笑了起来。

当所有人都不明所以地盯着她时，她才止住笑，问他们：“你们听说过领结假说吗？”

所有人——是的，也包括博学多才的Will，都摇了摇头。

他们看着优雅干练的心理医生仿佛变成了一个拿着占星书籍神秘兮兮的女高中生。

Alana一本正经地清了清喉咙，说：“据观察，领结的大小象征着男人的体格和地位。比如巨大的双温莎领带结，一般都出现在高大、健壮的男人身上，充满着侵略性。”

她一边说一边打量着屋里男人们的领结，露出意味不明的笑容。

而男人们先是愣了一愣，也不约而同地悄悄打量起自己和身边人的领带结的大小，同时极力装作毫不在意的样子，大声说：“骗人的吧。”

Alana又接着说：“还有一种邪恶的说法是，领带结象征着男人的生殖器，就像有些人家里挂着的兽头标本一样，兽头越大，领带越宽，领带结越大，则暗示着……”她没说完，只是挑起眉头冲男人们笑了笑。

打量完一圈后男人们又悄悄收回目光，领带结的大小都差不多，由此可见这种说法毫无根据。

大家松了口气——除了Will。

Will想起了Hannibal。

他想起每次见到Hannibal的时候，那个温文儒雅的男人总是一丝不苟地穿着西装三件套，打着硕大的领结，彬彬有礼，却又压迫感十足。

他还想起，某次，他因治疗太累而睡着之后，Hannibal把他搬到了卧室里。而当Will睁眼醒来时，一眼看到墙上挂着一个巨大的鹿头标本，长长的角充满力量和美感地舒展开。

Will觉得这个所谓的“领结假说”很有意思。

起码在Hannibal身上，似乎是能够正确地暗示一些东西，一些他感兴趣的东西。

作为一个富有科研精神的教师，他觉得自己有必要验证一下这个假说，尤其是假说的后一种说法的正确性。

也许会对之后侧写犯罪有帮助呢？Will想。

不论如何，他已经迫不及待了。

Will起身向众人打了个招呼，抱歉地解释自己不得不缺席待会的聚餐。

点头致意后，他离开办公室。

走在昏暗的长廊里时，Will打了个电话给Hannibal，预约一次罕见的晚间治疗——不过他知道Hannibal晚上总是有空的，并且绝不会拒绝Will Graham的任何要求。

不出所料，Hannibal愉快地同意了今晚的治疗会面，而Will礼貌地拒绝了Hannibal共进晚餐的邀请。

他有些遗憾，不过他的确有事要办，他还需要去商店里购买一些今晚需要的重要物品。

Will脚步轻快地走出FBI，心里对今晚的治疗无比期待。

他会有机会验证所谓的“领结假说”的。


	2. 客套

Will提着公文包敲响了Hannibal的门。

“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”

Hannibal惊讶地看到Will穿了一身西装，衬衣勾勒出诱人的身线，领口敞开，露出一小片深色肌肤，手上搭着外套，还拎着一个公文包——与平时随性的乱糟糟的穿着大相径庭，看起来利落而整洁。

于是他嘴角扬起一个大大的笑容，把Will迎了进去。

Will越过Hannibal走到他的办公桌旁，把公文包随手扔在桌面上，却没到沙发上坐下，而是转身面对Hannibal。

“实际上，今晚我并不是来进行心理治疗。很抱歉在电话里我说谎了，我只是有个忙需要你帮，但我担心你不会愿意。”

他假惺惺地道歉。

而Hannibal明显愣了一下，露出一个宽容、毫不在意的笑容，却让Will恼火地想“他就一点也不生气？”

随后他听见Hannibal说：“尽管开口，我很荣幸能帮上你的忙。”

Will勉强抑制住对眼前这个自大傲慢的男人翻白眼的冲动（虽然，他正是被这种自大和傲慢所吸引）。但他还是尽量表现出礼貌，作为一种对抗或者回应：“谢谢。首先有个问题——你听说过领结假说吗？”

“愿闻其详。”汉尼拔谦卑地回答，脸上是一副不知真心还是假意的对知识的渴求与好奇。

Will简短地把Alana下午的话重复了一遍，用一种拉长的、像是在暗示或挑逗的语气坦白自己的来意：“我想要验证这个猜想，而你是我想到的第一个样本”。

然后他静静地看着Hannibal，等待他的反应。

Hannibal没有给出Will想要的反应——吃惊，或是别的什么——意料之中，但Will还是感到失望。

Hannibal只是凝视着Will，像是在打量和思索他的真实意图，缓缓露出一个笑，说：“所以，你需要我做些什么？”

一看见Hannibal脸上那个不常出现、但是一旦出现便意味着他被引起了兴趣的、诡异而迷人的笑容，Wil就知道Hannibal已经明白他的言下之意了。

很好，他不想把话说得太明白，那样就过于无趣了。

他更喜欢Hannibal主动探索那些未尽之言。

“也许我们能换个地方？”

他对着Hannibal眨了眨眼，也许还不经意地撅了撅嘴巴，意有所指。“一个更温暖、柔软、舒服的空间。因为那可能会有些累。”

Hannibal点头表示赞同，Will看不出他是不是接收到了暗示。

“跟我来。”

他转身走向卧室。

Will看着他的背影，在心里记录。

现在是…晚上九点十五分。

我在巴尔的摩…Hannibal Lecter家里。

我叫Will Graham。

我正准备勾引Hannibal Lecter。

随后，Will从桌上拿起公文包，举步跟上。


	3. 勾引

Hannibal把Will领到了卧室。

“你想让我怎么做？”

Hannibal端正地站立，双手垂下，以一种谦卑有礼的姿态询问。

Will从包里掏出卷尺。

“也许，先从你把衣服脱掉开始？方便我测量数据。”

他笑眯眯地说，轻松地耸了耸肩。Hannibal在原地思考了几秒，随后，顺从地脱掉外套、脱掉马甲，出乎意料地没有遵守他那套严格刻板的礼仪要求，把衣物毫不在意地扔在了地板上，这让他看起来有一种随性的帅气，像是什么东西蠢蠢欲动，将要被放出来。

Will心里有一丝疑惑，指了指散落的衣物：“这可不像你。”

几秒后他听出了Hannibal语气里忍不住的笑意：“我以为你不喜欢……嗯，过于遵守礼仪，这会让你感到拘谨？鉴于我们待会所要做的事情。”

被说中了。

当Hannibal太过明白他的言下之意，以及他到这来的真正目的时——正是他几分钟前所希望的情形。Will反而感到了不自在，这感觉像被剥光。

他绝不承认他这是在害羞。

也许是有些恼羞成怒，他制止了Hannibal继续抛下领带和衬衫，盯着他的下身抬了抬下巴，示意他先脱掉裤子。

但搬起的石头砸中了自己的脚——Hannibal脸上那几乎是让人感到惊恐的纵容有些吓到Will了。

他开始思考自己是否自投罗网。但还是决心继续下去，他得为自己的一时冲动而负责。即便Hannibal也许已经猜到他的真实目的，但是输赢未定，而且他坚信自己不会什么也得不到。

Will满意地看到Hannibal照做了他的要求。

直到Hannibal身上只剩下领带、衬衣和内裤时，Will不由自主地走上前去。

“让我帮你”，他凝视着Hannibal的眼睛，轻声说，声音因紧张而沙哑。

随即他跪了下去，脸正好对着胯部那一团鼓起。

Will仰头看了Hannibal一眼，发现Hannibal也正低头看着他，没上发胶的刘海垂下来遮住了他的眼睛。

“谢谢”，他说，语气中听不出一丝情感，也可能是饱含情感而难以分辨。

Will抬手把Hannibal的内裤缓缓往下拉，而Hannibal配合地抬起腿，方便Will把内裤整个脱下，扔到地上。

此时Will不得不直面卷曲毛发中还未勃起、就已经大得吓人的阴茎，他似乎端详了一会儿，发出一声揶揄的赞叹，起身拿起卷尺，又再次跪在了地板上。

Will往前挪了一步，更加贴近Hannibal的腿间，脸几乎要蹭到他的阴茎。

他闻到了沐浴露的香味，其中夹杂着淡淡的腥味，这处境让他感觉下腹紧绷，好像有团火在烧，并且难以挪开自己死盯着别人阴茎瞧的视线。因此Will差点就要忘记他自己是来“做试验”的了——即使他不是，那至少他得做做表面功夫吧。回过神来，他只好遗憾用一只手托起阴茎，另一只手展开卷尺，装模做样地准备测量长度。

但Will不准备放弃刚才心中燃起的欲望，他想也许会有别的曲折迂回的方法来令他达成目的。于是他再次抬头看了一眼Hannibal，而Hannibal则微微笑着回看他。

“你在想什么？”Hannibal问。

“我在想，你不怕我一口咬掉你的阴茎？”Will好奇地问，“因为你一直想吃掉我，而我也一直想杀了你。”

他把鼻子贴在阴茎上，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，又吸了口气，假正经地评价道：“闻起来不错。”

“我想也许你会等到做完试验。”Hannibal说，极力忽视Will在说话时无法避免的喷在阴茎上的热气，“而且，吃掉它也许是最无法体现其价值的选择。我会建议你用它做点别的。”

Will耸了耸肩，“但是它看起来挺美味”，他用手摩挲着它，目光深沉（其实是过于紧张）。

“也许。但请别忘了你来此的目的。而如果你再不测量，可能会导致数据的不精确而难以获得正确的实验结果。”Hannibal故意提醒。

Will看了看手中的阴茎，发现它正在逐渐勃起，变重，变热。

“啊”，他发出一声叹息，语气遗憾得好像这不是他想要看到的。

“我只需要原始数据”他抬头故作伤心地说，露出卷发下一双湿漉漉的眼睛。

Hannibal受不了那双眼睛。每当Will这么看着他的时候，柔软、脆弱、含着汪汪的水——Will知道他的弱点，并在他第一次妥协后迅速学会了如何利用它。

但他也已经习惯在心软后镇定下来。

Hannibal低头，热烈地注视那头柔软的卷发（他知道它的手感有多么好）、那片苍白的皮肤（他知道月光下它多么闪闪发亮）、那双透明又黑暗的眼睛（他知道当它湿润时有多么令人口干舌燥）、那两瓣薄薄的嘴唇（他知道染血时它有多么艳丽）。

Hannibal发现自己被挑起了胜负欲，这是一场战役，胜利的人将得到奖品。

有时候，求偶是件困难的事情，你需要表现出强大，才能够征服那凶残的、被释放出兽性的猫鼬，得到它，占有它，而不是被反杀。

即使眼下的困境是自己一手导致，但Hannibal并不后悔，他愿意表现出自己的“值得”。

“你可以做些别的努力，让它重新变成原来的样子”，Hannibal鼓励性地建议。

于是Will听从了他的建议，就像一直以来在心理治疗时做的那样。他把卷尺丢在地上，两只手握住Hannibal的阴茎，伸出舌头在阴茎上从头到尾（字面意义上）地舔了一遍。 

“像这样？”

他懒得再玩装可怜的戏码了——因为很明显Hannibal已经被他训练得拥有了抗性。

这只外表可爱、性情暴烈的猫鼬已经不再像过去那样，只会围绕着房屋捕捉蛇虫，现在他张牙舞爪地跳上了主人的肩头，试图咬下主人心上的一块血肉来。

Will抬头挑衅地对Hannibal笑了笑。

“可是它更大了。”


	4. 口交

空气似乎凝固了。

Will托着Hannibal的阴茎，而Hannibal正在逐渐勃起。

他们的表情无辜，像是没有想到事情会变成这个样子。

又或者其实每个人的目的都是为了此时此刻。

两人的目光在半空中相遇，碰撞出激烈的火花，Will又低下了头，露出一团乱的发顶，中间有个可爱的小漩涡。

Hannibal坚信他此刻在心里思考还有什么手段能拿出来勾引自己，鉴于Will贫乏的生活和性经历，这对他来说其实很困难，需要极大的勇气。

但实际上，对Hannibal来说这已经足够，毕竟他等这一刻已经等得够久。

虽然Will已经足够了解Hannibal（在他本人的有意引导下），但他依旧没有意识到的一点是——Will Graham，哪怕仅仅只是站在Hannibal Lecter面前，说“我想和你上床”，那么Hannibal也会立刻性奋地勃起。

如果此刻不是欲火难耐，他还需要Will继续和他对峙下去，好赢得最后的奖品而不是把人气走，Hannibal几乎忍不住要笑出声来——在他看来，Will一本正经地以一个几乎是搞笑的理由，大晚上只身来到这个巨大危险的未知领域中——小茶杯似乎胸有成竹，认为自己足够坚固。

他的确异常坚固，但这无关紧要，因为Hannibal并不想要打碎它。

他只渴望拥有这只小茶杯，不管他是坚硬还是脆弱，他都愿意以任何方法，以任何形式，付出一切努力和代价，去占有他的一切。

还是让他来吧，Will看起来已无计可施。Hannibal往前挺了挺胯，似乎是不小心地把那根已经充血涨硬的阴茎戳到了Will脸上。

他用毫无诚意的语气道了歉，然后用那沙哑的嗓音低声说：“它还能变得更大。你想试试吗？”像魔鬼的低语，命令他交出灵魂和肉身。

但是这个魔鬼未免太性感了一些。

Will无法欺骗自己没有因为这句话、这语气而变得更硬。

虽然这其实听起来像个无礼的老混球在不要脸地要求口交，但是以Hannibal的性格来说，他们此时此地能够进行一些性活动就已经是个奇迹。

Will从这句看似命令的话中感受到一丝讨好。因此他在内心里小小地“哼”了一声，决定先给Hannibal一点甜头，由于这毕竟是他挑起的战役。

他一边和Hannibal对视，一动不动，没眨一下眼睛，一边慢慢地把圆润饱满的龟头含进了嘴里，充满色情意味，像GV里故意对着镜头自慰勾引观众的男人。

Hannibal承认Will的确把他挑起了火——他就这样用那湿润的眼睛一动不动地看着Hannibal，用舌头舔着头部的马眼，舔过缝隙，同时轻轻地吮吸，一边又用牙齿轻擦过皮肉。技巧拙劣到近似于无，这无疑为Hannibal带来疼痛，但快感更胜。

Will像在对待一颗舍不得咬破的水煮蛋，并在上面留下了黏稠晶莹的口水，让Hannibal的阴茎湿得反光。

他色情、缓慢地舔了一会阴茎，把它吐出来，最后在马眼处用舌头狠狠磨了一下，迅速夸张地亲了一口，发出响亮的“啵”的声音，响彻整个房间，像是在大声宣告爱意。

如愿听到Hannibal压低的吸气声后，Will抓着他的手站了起来。

两人在床边站着，却不急着上床继续。

Hannibal无法自制地搂着Will的腰，把他更近地拉向自己，手顺着他的衣服下摆钻进去，抚摸腰后凹陷的那片肌肤。而Will伸手解松Hannibal的领带，原样从Hannibal脖子上取了下来，Hannibal看着他拿着领结往下放在阴茎旁边比了比，问他：“怎么样？”语气淡定而带点自豪——好像衣冠不整、阴茎湿润还直挺挺暴露在空气中的人不是他一样。

Will真的很佩服他装模做样的能力。话说回来，如果不是这样，那他们现在就应该在监狱里见面而不是在Hannibal家里做爱——即将做爱了。

Will直起身，又随手扔了领带，一边脱衣服一边说：“你的阴茎跟你的领结一样大，Dr.Lecter.”用嘲讽又嫉妒的语气掩饰刚刚因渴望而咽下的那口口水。

他取下眼镜，慢条斯理但微微颤抖的手一颗颗解开纽扣，脱掉衬衫，露出胸口大片肌肤和交错的疤痕。

“以后每次当我看见你打领带，都能够清晰想起你的阴茎的样子。”

最后Will扭着屁股脱掉裤子。

这壮美的景象击中了Hannibal。

因为他无比震惊地发现Will没穿内裤，此刻他干净、光裸地紧贴着自己，阴茎在无人触碰的情况下也流水流得厉害。他一把抱住Will开始亲吻他，两根阴茎吐出的液体沾上他们的小腹，湿滑、粘腻、脏兮兮，却让Hannibal忍不住想发出满足的叹息。

惹人怜爱的小茶杯，竟敢如此大胆的跑来，与他调情，引诱他，舔他，裤子下甚至没有穿内裤——他甚至怀疑在走路时他就已经被摩擦得勃起了，他感到欲火和怒火在心里交融。

但是这个认知同时也让Hannibal心里涌出一阵欣喜，像温柔的绸缎不容置疑地包裹住心脏，和火焰在心中共存——Will如此坚信自己的胜利吗？

也许是的，因为事实如此：Hannibal已经忍不住要投降了——由于他过去几个月的不懈的隐晦的调情和所献上的美味食物，他的求偶对象显然已经被打动。这无疑是对他的努力的最好的肯定。

那么他还有必要继续在交配的主动权上与他争强好胜的伴侣作对吗？

这对他有什么好处？

他开始幻想接下来将经历的最美好的事情。

公文包里会有什么？也许是避孕套，润滑剂——Hannibal为Will如此周全的献身精神而变得更硬了。

以目前的情况，他预见到一个火辣而充实的夜晚。


	5. 亲吻

“…想起我的阴茎……有什么不好吗？”Hannibal问。

“不，这样很好。”Will忍不住笑了出来，他感受到Hannibal的退让。

因此他决心让这快乐的折磨早些结束。

Will停止了两人间剑拔弩张关于性主导权的对峙，房间里紧张的气息消散了，变得平和而温馨，像是一个轻轻的早安吻。

像是自暴自弃，又或者是施下恩赐——Will往床上一躺，靠在床头，分开双腿微微曲起，看着还在床边站着的Hannibal：“现在到你了。”

“我的荣幸。”

Hannibal已经难以忍耐不去触碰Will的冲动，他挺着那根高高翘起的硕大阴茎，主动脱掉了白衬衫（实际动作是撕掉，扣子被崩得满地都是），急促地走向床，爬上去，像正在捕猎的猫科动物般整个覆盖在了Will上方，即将开始享用捕获的猎物。实际上他才是被捕获的那个。

Hannibal跪在床上，两只手分别支在Will肩膀两侧的床上，Will被他蛮横地压制在床上，但依旧配合地用手环住他的脖子。

Hannibal低头吻向他的额头，然后到眼睛。

“它们很美。”

Hannibal不断亲着Will漂亮剔透的眼睛，在Will“现在还想把它们剜出来吗”的嘲讽中，又继续细细亲吻他的鼻子、脸颊，甚至舔过他粗糙的胡须，把它们弄得湿乎乎——因为Hannibal不会拒绝享受Will身上的每一处地方，在他看来这美味得要命。

最后Hannibal叼住薄薄的唇瓣舔咬，直到把两瓣唇都弄得像沾了血、满是咬痕后，他才真正露出凶猛的本能往Will嘴里征战，勾住那根磨人的舌头把Will亲得舌根发麻，口水不断地从Will嘴边流下来，流过脖子，流到胸前。

Hannibal把人亲到喘不过气后就放开了可怜的嘴唇和舌头，顺着口水流下的痕迹继续往下亲咬。他像对待磨牙球似的对待Will胸前的两颗乳头，直到把它们玩弄得充血发肿，甚至连胸部的肉都微微鼓起，才在上面最后重重地亲了一口。

“你的乳头也很美味。”Hannibal对着Will赞美，然后被迫失去了后脑的几根头发。

Will揪完头发，感受着Hannibal柔软又凶狠的对待，大口呼吸空气，还是忍不住紧紧搂住他，挺起腰，用完全勃起的阴茎去蹭那一根更大的。摩擦带来的快感缓解了一些饥饿感，他用更加湿漉的眼睛和呻吟催促Hannibal继续。

卧室里的空气被起伏的喘气声搅和得黏稠而炽热，Hannibal献祭似的吻遍了Will的全身，没放过任何一寸地方。

明亮的黄色灯光照得一切都清晰无比，床头的鹿头标本巨大的角的阴影打在Hannibal的背上、Will的胸前，一片斑驳，细密的汗水亮晶晶地缀在床上交叠的两人身上的每一处肌肤上，像是涂满了甜美的金色蜂蜜。

他的吻和牙齿细密地落在Will身上，用他那吃人吮血的牙齿和嘴把啃咬着锁骨、侧腰、膝盖、脚踝，舔弄每一块丰美的软肉，细密温柔地舔过每一道疤痕，引起一阵酥麻，这让Will的灵魂都在战栗，他仰着头倒在床上——这感觉太美好，鬼知道他渴望了多久——只能从喉咙里发出虚弱的呻吟，像被咬住喉咙的可怜的小羊羔，仿佛整个人都要被吞吃掉。

但最终Hannibal没取走他身上的分毫珍馐，只留下盖满全身的通红痕迹，和充斥着整个房间的颤抖、粗重的低喘，还有一根流了不少水的坚硬的阴茎。

Hannibal停了下来，喘着气松开了被他揉搓得变成粉红色的肉体。

“我尝起来怎么样？”Will缓了缓，终于不再喘得像刚生完孩子。

他挑了挑眉，大开着躺在床上的被狠狠蹂躏过的身体衬得他此刻的脸庞看起来淫荡而甜美。

“再没有比这更好的了。”Hannibal真心实意地说。然后直起身子俯视着他，现在Will身上满是他留下的咬痕，像是已经被他拆吃入腹又湿淋淋的吐出，并整个地向他敞开——在他的房子，在他的床上，寸缕不着，浑身都是沾满他的口水和气味。

他不再压抑着粗喘，而是把欲望明显地展露出来，眼底布满血丝和浓浓的性欲，已经准备好彻底占有自己的伴侣——极度危险。

如果Will此时足够理智，或者说他的脑子还在，而不是一心只想着被Hannibal操（鉴于他一辈子也不可能操到Hannibal的事实）的话，他一定能通过自己精妙的共情能力从Hannibal的思想中看到即将被操得半死不活的样子。

老天啊，他已经人到中年，过度的性爱不是他的身体和精神能承受得了的。

但在过去的几个月中，他早已被Hannibal迷得神魂颠倒，即使他一直装作对Hannibal毫无性趣，他也无法拒绝Hannibal性爱邀请——虽然此刻是他抛出的邀请，但Will毫不怀疑Hannibal在其中所起到的大部分作用和推波助澜的种种手段。

这让他更迷恋了。

因此即使理智（如果此时真的还存在）叫嚣着让他节制，可能他也只会满不在乎地抛出一句：那就让Hannibal来处理纵欲的后遗症吧，他可是个好医生。

而Hannibal无疑会对此表示赞同。

看啊，色令智昏。

他们仿佛两个齿轮，都有问题，充满缺口，却偏偏严丝合缝地咬合上了。

Hannibal的阴茎不能更硬了，他现在只想马上把Will摁在床上直接操进去，操到他射出来，操到他发出破碎呻吟、眼角通红、抿着嘴并脆弱地眨巴眼哭泣——眼睛盛不住泪水而崩溃——就像他曾在监狱里隔着栏杆祈求他、诱惑他那样。

但这样的话他的小茶杯会受伤、会出现裂痕，他已经不能再打碎它更多次了。

因此他只是继续温柔地亲吻着，等待Will准备好、或者被准备好的那一刻到来。

Hannibal从不缺乏耐心。


	6. 扩张

因为他相信他的小茶杯不会舍得让他久等的。

Will半撑起身子，用手搂住Hannibal的脖子，用小腹贴在他身上不停的蹭着那根阴茎，龟头溢出的粘液弄得阴毛湿乎乎地缠在一起。这感觉很不错，Will不住地发出咕哝，听起来在表达对此刻的快乐。

而Hannibal再次被蛊惑了，他压低身子，把Will更深地压向床垫，他简直要整个人陷进柔软的枕头堆里，他贴着Will的耳朵低语：“这可什么也没有，你准备了吗？”

Hannibal暗示性的揉了一把他的充满美好肉感的屁股，侧头吻住他，并耐心等待。在舌头交缠的间隙，他终于听见Will说：“在…在包里……”

果然。

Hannibal低笑出声，Will因此狠狠地掐了一把他的阴茎。

他朝着Will破天荒露出一个——明显是为了取悦伴侣——委屈表情，起身去Will的公文包里翻出了润滑油，还看见了一盒尺寸过小的套套，不过他什么也没说，只是走回来，心里恶趣味地等待Will主动提起。

Will躺在被弄得皱巴巴的床单和羽绒枕头上，面对Hannibal迎合地把腿分得更开，仰望他，Hannibal爬回床上，把润滑油整瓶倒在了Will的屁股上，冰凉得让Will颤抖了一下，那两瓣屁股抖出美丽的波纹。

Hannibal被近距离所闻到的性欲气息迷住了，此时Will就像一颗熟透了快要糜烂的果实，散发出浓郁的香味，Hannibal迅速把Will的腿半折过去，在他屁股上结结实实地啃咬，鼻尖蹭着屁股敏感的皮肤，让Will感到一阵瘙痒，随后许多牙印开始接连不断地鲜明地出现在那因不见天日而雪白细腻的屁股上，并且微微渗出红血丝。

Will感受到一阵刺痛，显然Hannibal正在试图以一种不吞咽的方式吃掉他的屁股（或者想象正在吃掉他的屁股）。

“操”，Will皱着眉骂，并且用挂在Hannibal肩头的脚往他背上重重的一踢。

即使这话过于粗鲁，但Hannibal决心执行他的命令。

他把润滑油抹遍他的下身，又挤出一坨到自己的手指上，然后再次压在了Will身上，耐心、温柔地开始扩张。

Will不是很能适应这个，他紧绷起身体，涌起想要逃离的不适，于是Hannibal体贴地继续亲他，抬起腰来回在Will身上摆动，好让他能够把两根阴茎紧紧夹在下腹用力碾磨，碾出Will几声舒爽的呻吟，另一只手不断地抚摸他的胸膛和腰侧，把久旱逢甘霖的Will伺候得晕晕乎乎。

这很好地把Will的注意力从身后的不适吸引过来，于是Hannibal滑下身子，更加专注地扩张穴口。他直接果断地掰开了两瓣臀，用嘴唇含住了软乎乎的肉，一直舔进穴口，色情地吮吸，舌头使劲地往里挤压、戳刺，发出了啧啧的声音——这无与伦比的体验让Will发出一声短促的尖叫。这对他来说太过了，心理快感远胜于生理感觉。

他被炸得几乎晕过去。他忍不住怀疑，现在那个埋在自己屁股间的脑袋真的是Hannibal的吗？对，就是那个把三件套当休闲装穿、永远一丝不苟、拥有极度的洁癖和强迫症、高高在上视一切人为肉食的Hannibal——他此时在对他的屁股所做的事情超出他所有想象。

Will感觉眼前一片白光，但他用最后的意识让自己没为此直接射出来。他已经是个中年人了，不应期会毁了今晚的一切。

Hannibal从他屁股间抬起头来，Will看见他灰色的头发、锐利但此时变得欲望重重的眼睛，噢，没有眉毛，这个脑袋的确是Hannibal的。 “噢，天啊……”他虚弱地呻吟，忍住不去想那两瓣薄而尖刻的、沾满了光亮的液体的嘴唇刚刚如何猛烈地操过他的屁股。

Hannibal有些自得地看到自己的伴侣在身下呻吟（如果加上点哭腔就更好了），微微颤抖，但他没有把这些显露出来。随后他离开了已经变得红通通且柔软湿润的屁股，把攻城略地的目标移到Will被忽略良久的阴茎上，给他来了个完美的口活，一边再接再厉地伸进了第二根、第三根手指……直到Will看起来已经能够适应接下来的步骤。

Hannibal把手指拿出来，Will察觉到了什么即将到来，犹豫了一下，但还是皱着眉说：“你忘了安全套”。

“你买的太小了。”Hannibal如愿看到Will跌进陷阱，理直气壮地回答，“而且，我希望我们能够完全深入而亲密地交流。”

Will用他仅剩的所有力气翻了个大大的白眼——Hannibal简直像个洋洋自得的种马混蛋。

不过想到那根即将插进他屁股的种马阴茎，Will又骂了一句脏话。

他本来就是。

“粗鲁”，种马说。

但是没有关系，Hannibal会保证Will为说脏话的粗鲁举动而得到惩罚，足以让他在自己面前时注意言辞，以免被迫受到更多的折磨。

而Will无法保证他没有在期待这个。


	7. 本垒

Hannibal与Will对视着，缓慢、坚定地扶着阴茎插了进去。

两人都清晰地感受到对方正在和自己逐渐融为一体。他们终于走到了这一步，在思想的共享之后，肉体也已经亲密无间。

Will深吸了一口气——直到Hannibal完全插入，他才把那口气吐出来。这让他憋得耳朵血红。

Hannibal注意到了，他没急着动，而是环住他的背，换了个能让Will轻松点的姿势好慢慢适应，并且将他的腿环在自己的腰上，亲了亲那红得耀眼的耳朵。

“告诉我你的感受，Will”

Hannibal的唇在他耳后亲吻，缓慢地抽插，幅度不大，并为其中的温热、湿润和紧密而发出一声满足的嘶吼。

“告诉我，你喜欢温柔……”Hannibal慢慢抽出他的阴茎，“还是粗鲁……？”

他突然狠狠地顶了进去，阴茎摩擦过前列腺，Will抽了口气，绷紧了腰背，手指掐进了Hannibal的背部。

这对他来说刺激太大，身后的异物感如此明显，但和Hannibal紧紧搂抱在一起、在一张床上流着汗水肌肤相亲的感觉也同样鲜明。这让Will红了眼睛，同时渴望得到更多，他想让“他彻底拥有了Hannibal”的事实更加深刻。

对Hannibal的渴望在这一刻战胜了所有的羞涩和顾忌。

“操我，Dr.Lecter.”

Will在Hannibal耳边呻吟着说，他朝汉尼拔的方向摇着屁股，吃进更多的阴茎。

正如之前所说，Hannibal Lecter绝不会拒绝Will Graham的任何要求。

“如你所愿。”Will听见Hannibal用他所听过最凶暴的语气应允了他的要求。

随后场面变得像激烈的厮杀现场。

他们从温柔搂抱的人类情侣变成了两头进入发情期的野兽，在床上展开粘腻而疯狂的交媾，撕咬、侵略、征服在此刻一一上演，显示出暴力美学的力量。

Will的腿紧紧缠绕在Hannibal身上，把他更深地贴向自己，手则交叉着环在他的后颈，搂着他饥渴地求吻。

“你爱上我了吗？”，Will问。

Hannibal与他唇齿相交，亲吻间津液四溢。

“你说呢？”，他温柔地反问，下身却异常粗鲁、凶猛地撞向Will，一次次猛烈的抽插爽得Will全身发麻。

这太令人热血沸腾，Will攀上Hannibal的肩头狠狠咬了一口，尝到嘴里的铁锈味，感受到Hannibal因为疼痛而变得更兴奋以及带来的更激烈的顶撞，使得两人在如此原始、单纯的交媾中感受到内心深处的野蛮的兽性，喉咙里都发出不成词的吼叫。

“Bedilia说是。”

“她倒清楚。”

Hannibal亲着Will嘲讽道。

“我本来还想亲自告诉你的。”

Will觉得自己可能已经被操得神志不清了，因为他觉得Hannibal的话听起来竟然有点委屈巴巴的。

没人去记这场交媾持续了多久，他们只是亲密地搂在一起，神色缱绻缠绵地注视着对方，正如他们的思想共居在一个殿堂中。

Hannibal不知疲倦地重复猛烈的抽插，Will像只在暴风雨中的船只，用所有力气把自己的手脚都交缠在Hannibal身上，在Hannibal凶狠地操弄他的屁股激得他腰软腿麻时，他也没放弃把Hannibal拽向自己倒在床垫上，像是要把他勒死，拉他一起坠入地狱。

他们的上身一点空间也不留地紧贴着，汗水滑腻腻地在皮肤间流下，下身也不逞多让地紧密相连，即使Hannibal抽出时微微离开，但他不会让Will离开自己太久，他总是迫不及待地在下一秒把自己重新凿进Will的身体中，以给他更多的欢愉，这是他极力渴望的不顾一切取悦伴侣的愿望，他渴望从此和他融为一体，永不分离。

被汗水浸湿的头发低垂下来，又被腻在一起亲吻的头颅蹭开，他们像忘记了如何说话，舌头和嘴巴能做的只有喘息和亲吻。即便这个体位极其耗费精力，但是他们并不打算把手、脚、目光、嘴唇和舌头从对方身上挪开。

他们乐意如此亲近地做爱，沉醉于此，留恋于此。

当Hannibal和Will一起达到高潮后，充斥着呻吟、低吼和肉体拍打声的卧室终于安静下来。

他们像两块橡皮糖一样倒在床上，气喘吁吁，依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

“看，它变小了。”

Hannibal在Will耳边说，拉着他的手往下摸。

“你还要继续你的验证吗？”

“滚。”

Will精疲力竭地变换了下位置对着Hannibal，一巴掌拍在他脸上，随后闭眼沉沉地睡了过去。

Hannibal摸了摸被打的侧脸，无奈又心满意足地笑了笑，把被子拉上来盖住Will的肩头，同时也盖住自己，侧身搂住Will的腰，面对面地陷入了睡眠。

也许在今晚之后，他们将拥有许多个这样的夜间时光，也许温柔甜蜜，也许暴烈凶狠。但无论何种情形、何种场地，他们都将以一种把对方揉进血肉的力度，紧紧拥抱在一起。


	8. 后来

第二天清晨Will在和Hannibal吃完一顿甜蜜蜜的早饭后去上了班，Hannibal则留在家里收拾昨晚的残局——昨晚他们累得沾枕就睡，谁也没管一室狼藉。

奇妙地在办公室门外的走廊上遇见了Alana，Will真心地向她道了谢，留下在原地一脸懵逼的Alana看着Will的背影渐行渐远。

直到Will的身影消失在拐角，Alana掏出电话，拨通了一个号码，得意而促狭地说：“你欠我一次。”

在听到电话那头传来的餍足的声音表示感谢后，她挂掉了电话。

“死gay”

Alana骂道，觉得自己变成了一颗黄澄澄、金灿灿的柠檬，在FBI昏暗的走廊里闪闪发亮。


End file.
